


Kim Possible & The Gang Play Among Us

by UnapologeticallyMeatwad



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Characters Playing Among Us (Video Game), Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnapologeticallyMeatwad/pseuds/UnapologeticallyMeatwad
Summary: There are two impostors among us.(Kim, Ron, Bonnie, Shego, Drakken, Wade, Will Du, Yori, Felix, and Monique play Among Us.)
Kudos: 7





	Kim Possible & The Gang Play Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking love Among Us lol

**THERE ARE TWO IMPOSTORS AMONG US.**

_(ten seconds pass by)_

**EMERGENCY MEETING** **  
**_{Shego}_

**DISCUSS!**

**Kim:** what

 **Ron** : what

 **Wade:** what

 **Bonnie** : are you fucking serious

 **Will Du:** I was 99% in my download!!!! 

**Shego** : bro

 **Kim** : here we go

 **Ron** : shego sus

 **Shego** : how do I vent like drakken

 **Yori** : fucking stupid bullshit. Going afk while you morons figure tihs out

 **Kim** : oh

 **Ron** : lol

 **Shego** : drakken vented how do i do that

 **Wade** : this early? Smh

 **Will Du** : You press space bar.

 **Shego** : omg

 **Shego** : thanks will

 **Will Du:** But you must be the impostor to vent.

 **Shego:** thx

 **Ron** : will Shego’s just doing a meme

 **Will Du:** Fuck you.

 **Monique:** yo what

 **Felix** : will sus

 **Kim** : can we talk about drakken plz and thx u

 **Ron** : kim shego just memeing

 **Kim** : shego said drakken vented

 **Ron** : yeah meme 

**Bonnie** : yeah she did

 **Monique:** ron and drakken sus

 **Kim** : drakken is being quiet in chat

 **Shego** : major sus vote drakken out

 **Ron** : ok fine but u memeing

Shego has voted. 9 remaining.

Monique has voted. 8 remaining.

Ron has voted. 7 remaining.

Kim has voted. 6 remaining.

Will Du has voted. 5 remaining.

Wade has voted. 4 remaining.

Bonnie has voted. 3 remaining.

Felix has voted. 2 remaining.

 **Drakken** : sorry everyone. I’m a slow typist. Shego is capping, as they say. I did not go into the ventilation duct but I would like to learn how. This is my first game.

 **Drakken was not an Impostor.** **  
****2 Impostors remain.**

_(one minute passes by)_

**DEAD BODY REPORTED** **  
**_{Will Du}_

**DISCUSS!**

~~_Yori._ ~~

~~_Monique_ ~~

**Kim:** where

 **Shego:** where

 **Ron** : dude I said Shego was straight memeing

 **Bonnie** : where

 **Felix:** where

 **Wade** : ron you were straight camping at cafe to hit the emergency button just to say werent u

 **Will Du** : found yori. dead in electrical. It probably happened after the lights out. 

**Wade** : and u didnt even hit the button smh

 **Ron** : well it means I wasn’t killer then. also shego memed can we all agree

 **Will Du** : true. And I didn’t see her this round.

 **Shego** : I just dont want to play with drakken is that so wrong

 **Kim** : fair, where did monique die?

 **Will Du** : what 

**Kim** : uh monique’s dead

 **Will Du:** oh shit. I am not sure. I saw a bunch of people in lights. 

**Wade:** I saw yori will and monique go to electrical on cams. Def self report. He had to know monique was there.

Wade has voted. 6 remaining.

 **Will Du** : oh sorry I don’t have a 100% accurate memory

Shego has voted. 5 remaining.

 **Ron** : amateur

 **Kim** : omg Ron stoooooooop lmao

 **Kim** : wade stop cam camping

_{10 seconds pass by}_

**Ron** : wait guys stop

 **Shego** : fuck you stoppable

 **Ron:** electric vents to cams. Wade killed monique and left w/ someone else. Who was with wade.

Ron has voted. 4 remaining.

Will Du has voted. 3 remaining.

 **Wade:** ha WOW. yeah go ahead with that Ron. you dumbass. Evidence that I vented plz.

 **Ron** : the vent to cams

 **Wade** : yeah says the guy camping at emergency button

Felix has voted. 3 remaining.

 **Ron** : well I couldn’t kill bc I was camping. 2 dead mean 2 killers BRO

 **Felix** : camping like a lil bitch. Smh

 **Ron** : what yoooooooooooo cmon

 **Kim** : wade and ron both sus. do tasks. I did like 3 so far u guys are holding us back

 **Bonnie** : you guys are so annoying. Who we vote for

 **Wade:** will

Bonnie has voted. 1 remaining.

 **Shego** : good

 **Will Du:** what?! I demand evidence

 **Ron** : wade and will 100%

 **Shego** : fucking vote already princess

Kim has voted. 0 remaining.

 **Will Du was not an Impostor.** **  
****2 Impostors remain.**

_{2 minutes pass by}_

**EMERGENCY MEETING** **  
**_{Bonnie}_

**DISCUSS!**

~~_Felix_ ~~

**Bonnie** : kim is following me

Bonnie has voted. 5 remaining.

 **Kim** : u been quiet in chat

 **Ron** : hey u guys saw me do lasers right?

 **Kim** : wtf

 **Ron** : ?

 **Kim** : what does that mean

 **Ron** : oh Kim so when you do the chair task in weapons and shoot asteroids the ship shoots lasers. You saw right.

 **Kim** : no

 **Wade** : ron faked weapons?

 **Bonnie** : hold on felix died wtf

 **Kim** : no i just wasnt paying attention

 **Kim** : well it wasnt me I didnt kill felix i was with bonnie. 

**Bonnie** : kim sus

 **Kim** : oh yeah? Bonnie sus.

 **Ron** : ngl Kim kinda sus right now. Why u no pay attention to me

 **Kim** : idk

 **Shego** : princess hasnt done tasks. Its def her. Seen everyone but nerdlinger and her do tasks.

 **Ron** : thats true.

 **Kim:** wade weren’t you camping on cams whole game.

 **Wade:** yeah

 **Kim** : dude stop camping. did you even see where felix died.

 **Wade** : no

 **Kim** : what good r u. vote wade out.

Kim has voted. 4 remaining.

Wade has voted. 3 remaining.

 **Wade** : wtf NO LMAO ITS NOT ME. WHY WOULD I CAMP ON CAMS IF I WAS IMPOSTOR.

 **Wade** : SHEGO IS THE ONE WHO HAS BEEN ALONE WHOLE TIME AND SHE FALSELY ACCUSED DRAKKEN

 **Ron** : wade sus

Ron has voted. 2 remaining.

 **Wade** : I WANT EVIDENCE. proof plz

 **Bonnie** : sus af

 **Kim** : omg wut r u, 10?

 **Ron** : lol

 **Ron** : wade sus

 **Shego** : ugh

Shego has voted. 1 remaining.

 **Wade:** fine its me. but think about it. U don’t have any idea who other killer is and im better at this game as impostor ghost than field. U really want me haunting u

Bonnie has voted. 0 remaining.

 **Wade was an Impostor.** **  
****1 impostor remains**

_(10 minutes later)_

**EMERGENCY MEETING** **  
**_{Ron}_

**DISCUSS!**

**Kim** : why

 **Bonnie:** what

 **Shego** : christ

 **Ron** : i just wanted to say i feel bad about voting out wade. this round sucked. 

**Shego** : ???

 **Kim** : omg I figured it out

 **Ron** : reactor, walls. O2. walls. Reactor. O2. like omg. Stooooooooop.

 **Kim** : its shego

 **Kim** : 100%

 **Shego** : wow thats rich

 **Bonnie** : kim lol

 **Bonnie** : its kim. 

**Kim** : woooooow okay

 **Kim** : bonnie. when have you ever seen shego with any of us.

 **Ron** : oh shit ur right

 **Bonnie** : hm

 **Kim** : she cant kill us bc she alone. who falsely accused drakken earlier

 **Kim** : who didnt kill bonnie earlier when it was easy? me bitch

 **Kim** : and who rightly accused wade? me again bitch

Kim has voted. 3 remaining.

 **Kim:** Shego 100%

 **Ron** : and she ain’t even defending herself. Smh

Ron has voted. 2 remaining.

 **Bonnie** : yeah ok I buy it

Bonnie has voted. 1 remaining.

 **Shego** : fuck u. Its not me.

 **Kim** : ron, bonnie, and i voted 4 u. U lose.

 **Shego** : how

 **Shego** : its literally not me. 

**Kim** : i know it’s not you

 **Ron** : wait

 **Kim** : bc its me.

 **Shego** : wait what are you doing? Vote kim out

 **Kim** : lol u cant

 **Bonnie** : u bitch

 **Kim** : mhm

 **Kim** : cant redo vote. Shego gets voted out. I do sabotage. U cant pull alarm. I kill one of u and win.

 **Ron** : :(

 **Ron** : gg tho proud of u

 **Shego** : gg? She’s a fucking liar

 **Kim** : yep

 **Bonnie** : wow

 **Kim** : shego vote. get it over with.

Shego has voted. 0 remaining.

 **Shego was not an Impostor.  
** **1 impostor remains**.

_{30 seconds later}_

**Kim and Wade win.**

_{in the lobby}_

**Will Du:** gg

 **Monique:** proud of u girl

 **Felix** : yo master class. big brain kim. big brain.

 **Yori:** gg

 **Wade** : yoooooooo kim whaaaaaaaaaaat

 **Kim** : :)

 **Wade** : dang and u didnt even kill anyone. all me.

 **Wade** : can we talk about how big brained it was for kim to accuse me like that. I was sussed so hard

 **Wade:** and she just WOW we would have tied probs if Kim didnt do that and then id get accused

 **Kim** : yup

 **Shego** : Start

 **Bonnie** : Start

 **Wade:** and Kim needed authority so she called me out

 **Bonnie** : START

 **Ron:** START

 **Drakken:** wait I have an important question

 **Shego** : shut up

_{30 seconds pass}_

**Kim** : vote drakken out again next round

 **Drakken** : Kimberly Ann and Wade were impostors?

 **Kim** : yes

 **Drakken** : I thought I was the impostor. 

**Shego** : omg

 **Drakken** : why did you vote me out?

_{10 seconds pass}_

**Shego** : start

 **Will Du** : start

 **Ron:** kim

 **Kim** : yup 

_Match will begin in 5… 4… 3…_

**Drakken** : wait

_2… 1..._


End file.
